As Patent Literature 1 describes, to make the length of the coated part and the length of the uncoated part equal after roll-pressing, a process roll for stretching only the uncoated part is disposed on the entry side of the pressing-roll machine and the processing roll is pressed on the uncoated part, and the concave and convex steps formed on the surface of the processing roll is transferred to an uncoated part.
In Patent Literature 2, an electrode plate press apparatus is proposed. In the proposed apparatus, the pressing rolls for roll-pressing the electrode plate are positioned stagger in the travelling direction of the electrode plate. Further, the pressing rolls of the proposed apparatus are divided to press only the coated part. The Literature further describes such a feature that a guide roller capable of pressing only an uncoated part is disposed between pressing rolls arranged stagger in the travelling direction of the electrode plate to prevent wrinkles from occurring in the uncoated part.
Patent Literature 3 describes such a feature that, between guide rolls arranged at intervals in the travelling direction of an electrode material, the pressing roll is pressed only to an uncoated part of the electrode material, which part is under tension, to stretch only the uncoated part, the electrode material is then roll-pressed, and thereafter the uncoated part is further stretched.